villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario (SMG4)
|type of villain = Dimwitted Anti-Villain}} Mario Sexy the Plumber is one of the two protagonists of the Australian adult-animated web series SMG4. He is an idiotic Italian plumber who assists his room-mate SMG4 on many wacky adventures. He is loosely based on the iconic Nintendo character of the same name. Profile Mario is often portrayed as a dumb and morbidly obese spaghetti addict. While he seems to think he is popular and has lots of swag, Mario is, in reality, an attention-hogging, gay and pedophilic streaker who has been arrested several times. In addition, Mario has been depicted as a pervert, zoophile, prostitute, drug addict, and a drunkard. Because most of the aforementioned traits are played for comedy, Mario is the protagonist of many bloopers. While he can act somewhat bipolar and is usually enraged by the slightest things, Mario is often cheerful to the point of annoyance. Much like SMG4, he is an archenemy of SMG3. Origin According to The (TOTALLY ACCURATE) Documentary of Mario, his origin was "revealed", he was born in 1928 (though this might be a joke since if Mario was born at that time, he would be 91 years old today). His unknown father was apparently disgusted of Mario's appearance and tried to kill him with a combat knife to "prevent him from laying eggs." This incident, which was accidentally photographed by his mother or a doctor for his celebration card, where he was mistaken for a girl. However, because they did not like him, his parents abandoned him on an alley and then sped off, but ended up accidentally crashing and dying. 2 years later, Mario was found and taken to an orphanage where he met Luigi and formed a bond with him but mistreated him. When Mario and Luigi started attendinkg high school, Mario was a really bad student but was still popular at the time. He, however, had a tendency to dance in the shower. It was also here where his spaghetti addiction started. At some point, he started taking drugs. These led to horrible consequences, and Mario started acting completely insane and weird, such as trashing an office and speaking in German despite being Italian, spooking his classmates in a pool, dancing on the roof, and finally burning the school down to the ground, much to the principal's frustration. Because of that Mario's reputation was down the drain, and it would take 2 to 3 years before he recovered. Afterwards, Mario and Luigi searched for a job and joined The Plumber Academy for Idiots, and though Mario did not graduate because he sucked at it and would constantly miss classes, he still somehow got the job. A few years later, he was in called by Princess Peach to help clean up her castle. It was there he met Bowser for the first time and traumatized the Koopa King by making him drop his sandwich. Ever since then, Mario visited the castle more often. At some point, he also became Nintendo's mascot, but due to rumours about him taking drugs again, he was fired but retained his mascot status. but this origin has yet to be officially proven and is probably satire like most things in SMG4. Appearance Mario is extremely fat and wears a long-sleeved red shirt, blue overalls with yellow buttons, brown shoes, and gloves. He has a red cap, brown hair, a black mustache and blue eyes. and He is shorter than his younger brother Luigi. Personality Mario is selfish, lazy, and somewhat brain-dead, almost the complete opposite of the Nintendo canon. Mario acts as a major bother to everyone living in Princess Peach's Castle. He also needs attention: an example is when, during the events of YouTube Mario?!, he created the channel TheAwesomeMario to get SMG4's attention and surpass his level of popularity. While Mario sometimes shows signs he cares for others like SMG4, Luigi and Meggy, especially in more recent episodes, it is often overshadowed by how much of a jerk he can be. Despite this, Mario is mostly a good person, but yet he has many flaws. His biggest flaw is his lack of common sense. He did not know how to put 1+1 together nor work any number past 10 until Baldi forcibly taught him math (even then he still sucks at it) and had also forgotten how to type or how to count. This stupidity annoys almost all his friends (except for Meggy, who finds it hilarious), especially SMG4 and Toad, and often mocked his foolish decisions. He, however, is completely unaware that his very existence antagonizes and ruins people's lives. Because of that he ruined the Grand Mario Hotel, bankrupted Nintendo by using its money to buy spaghetti and drove people to the edge of insanity like Enzo for example. Mario though refuses to admit being stupid and claimed to have an IQ of 200 (even though he clearly doesn't). Mario is also very short-tempered. He can get annoyed easily, and always lashes out at people (including Luigi) when he reaches his breaking point like when in Retarded64: We're going on a Luigi hunt, when Luigi ran over his spaghetti plate he eh hunted him down and tortured him. He is also a sore loser, and can be very demanding and also spoiled. Bloopers where he is an Antagonist *Sob story: a tale of Bob-Omb *R64: Mario for Hire *SM64: Meet the Luigi *R64: Revenge of Freddy's Spaghettiria *SM64 Retarded Recap 2015 *R64: The Spaghettipocalypse *Retarded 64: We're going on a Luigi Hunt *Retarded 64: Mario the Waiter *Super BACKWARDS Bros *SMG4: Mario Battle Royale *SMG4: Detective Mario & Pikachu *SMG4: Mario's Fancy Dinner *SMG4: Mario's Big Chungus Hunt *SMG4: Mario Gets Stuck On An Island *SMG4: Mario and the Anime Challenge *SMG4: Mario Do The Chores *SMG4: Smart Mario *SMG4: Super Mario Taxi *SMG4: Boys vs Girls Trivia *Mario apparently weighs over 12,000 pounds. *The only bloopers Mario has not appeared in are Guards N' Retards: The Vacation, Guards N' Retards: The Butt Ninja, Guards N' Retards: Pointy Things, SM64: The Battletoads Justice Crew, The Wacky Wario Bros: Waluigi Origins, SMG4: The Japan Trip. *Mario has been shown to occasionally eat food from the dumpster. *Mario has a YouTube channel called TheAwesomeMario, which currently has over 212k subscribers. *When acting insane, Mario is able to fly without a Wing Cap. *Mario has had three heart attacks from eating spaghetti. He has also had a heart attack from eating hot dogs, requiring him to go to the hospital. *The reason Luke Lerdwichagul made Mario a mentally retarded character like Homer Simpson from The Simpsons or Peter Griffin from Family Guy was because he felt that using a "normal" or "heroic" personality would be boring. Incidentally, his author avatar has that personality. *According to The (TOTALLY ACCURATE) documentary of Mario, Mario was apparently born in 1928. Though this might be a joke/oversight (since if Mario really was born at that time, he would be 91 years old), it might be a reference to how some fans theorize that Mario is older than he actually looks, or if he ages slower than normal human beings. *Mario seems to enjoy playing Dark Souls 3. See Also Mario on Hero Fanon Wiki Category:Mario Villains Category:SMG4 Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Siblings Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Category:Egotist Category:Rapists Category:Internet Villains Category:Super Smash Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:In Love Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Gamblers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Perverts Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Villains Category:Addicts Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mascots Category:Grey Zone Category:Karma Houdini Category:Supervillains Category:Brutes Category:YouTube Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Elementals Category:Smugglers Category:Fighter Category:Stalkers Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Torturer Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Ensemble Category:Master of Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Vandals Category:Saboteurs Category:Big Bads Category:Comic Relief Category:Magic Category:Power Hungry Category:The Heavy Category:Kidnapper Category:Inmates Category:Necessary Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Polluters Category:Sadists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Archenemy Category:Mutilators Category:Self-Aware Category:Misogynists Category:Twin/Clone Category:Possessor Category:Control Freaks Category:Genocidal Category:Warlords Category:Greedy Category:Revived Category:Envious Category:Betrayed Category:Mischievous Category:One-Man Army Category:Protective Category:Immortals Category:Trickster Category:Cataclysm Category:Wrathful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Incompetent Category:Incriminators Category:Cowards Category:Parents Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Cannibals